


Lucas, Fuel. We're going to Disney.

by teddieguros



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claus has a lot of high-tech shit lol, Claus is just a brat in this one, Disney world!!!!, Flint doesn't beat his kids, For Honie, It's against the law for Lucas to curse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddieguros/pseuds/teddieguros
Summary: Claus suspiciously asks Lucas and his friend Fuel to tag along with him on a trip to Disney.
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3), Fuel/Lucas (Mother 3)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lucas, Fuel. We're going to Disney.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takobellz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takobellz/gifts).



> this is a fanfic made for my friend, if stuff isn't accurate i'm sorry i um idk...

Creaaaak.

Creaaaak…

That was the sound of the squeaky floorboards as Claus walked onto them.

He was going outside, to meet with his friend… And brother.

Slowly and cautiously closing the door behind him the ginger had an evil smile on his face… He was most definitely up to something mischievous.

Lucas could be seen happily playing with his dog Boney, with his friend Fuel beside him.

Claus rolled his eyes and he walked towards them, the sun seemed brighter when he was around the two.

  
  


“Hiya Lucie! Fuel.” Claus called out with a smile.

  
  


Upon hearing his nickname, Lucas’ smile turned to a frown, disliking that DUMB nickname.

  
  


“Hey, Claus!” Fuel waved as he pets Boney, “Nice day isn’t it?”

  
  


“Yeah, sure whatever.” Claus carelessly responded, tapping his foot on the grass.

  
  


The two frowned, sadly petting Boney, which the dog. Unaware was still wagging his tail happily.

  
  


“Hey! Don’t frown! I have a fun idea!” Claus smirked, tapping his fingers together 

  
  


Lucas noticed his brother’s malicious smirk and shook his head, “Whatever evil plan you have, I don’t wanna hear it!” The blonde boy stuck his tongue out at him, crossing his arms.

  
  


Fuel watched, tilting his head to the side a bit, to show his confusion.

  
  


“Lucie, Lucie Lucie…” Claus tutted, “It’s not an evil plan… You know I WOULD never do that to you.” He pouted, “I was actually gonna treat you guys to a place as an apology.”

  
  


“For what?” Lucas rose a brow, “For scattering Fuel and I’s leaf pile? Or the time you copied my homework! You’ve got SOME apologizing to do Claus.” Lucas explained, still having that stern expression on his face.

Fuel could only nod in agreement.

  
  


“Where I’m treating you guys is going to be the best apology!” Claus exclaimed, “I’m taking you to…” He mimicked a drum-roll on his knees, “Disney World!”

  
  


The boys’ eyes lit up, was he being serious? Or was this just a mere trick? Eager to hear more the two kept an ear out.

  
  


“If you don’t believe me… Look at these!” Claus pulled out 3 tickets, courtesy of Zack and Cody themselves.

  
  


“Woah!” Lucas looked at the tickets in awe, dropping his suspicions on the spot

  
  


“Since you two are my  _ BEST _ friend and brother. I thought I’d make it up to you!” Claus faked a smile, putting the tickets in his pocket.

  
  


“But Disney World is far away, how are we gonna get there from Tazmily?” Fuel asked

  
  


“Funny you’d ask that. You see I have this device..” Claus said, pulling out a futuristic remote-like object from his pocket

  
  


“YOU KNOW WHAT DAD SAID ABOUT FUTURISTIC DEVICES!” Lucas yelled, pointing at the device.

  
  


“Shh!” Claus sighed, “You’re such a baby! You better not tell dad about this… You wanna go to Disney or not?” 

  
  


“Yes but, Dad..”

  
  


“Uwaaah! Dad’s gonna punish Claus because of a stupid thing-a-ma-jig” Claus mocked Lucas. “Not OUR fault Dad hates modern tech so much!”

  
  


Lucas pouted, Fuel stood beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

  
  


“Now, if you don’t wanna be a baby, this will only take a second. My teleporting device!” Claus announced, pushing a button on the device.

  
  


It teleported the three boys to the main entrance of Disney, sparing no time for reactions.

  
  


Lucas and Fuel looked around, “Woah! It’s the real deal!” They said in unison, the urge to scream was eating them up!

  
  


“Aha, yes my device is wonderful. You are very smart.” Claus muttered, handing the 3 tickets to the Ticketmaster, letting the three enter. 

  
  


“Are you ready for a day full of fun!” Claus announced, standing proudly.

  
  


“Yes!” The two beamed

  
  


“Oh, we should hold hands so we don’t get lost!” Fuel suggested.

  
  


“What are you? A baby?” Claus scoffed, “We’re all 12, mature enough to me!”

  
  


“Um,” Lucas spoke up, “Fuel is right though…” “We should, Disney is big.”

  
  


“Well how about this, we meet up at Cinderella’s castle at the very end. I’ll just have a light beam show up when we’re supposed to meet.” Claus proceeded to take out another one of his gadgets…

  
  


“Don’t show that here! People might think we’re terrorists or something with tech like that!” Lucas whispered, looking around cautiously.

  
  


Claus rolled his eyes… “OK. FINE.” He responded, “Go have your fun then.” Claus shooed the two

  
  


Lucas looked at Fuel, hesitant to hold his hand… Still trying to avoid his crush on the dark-haired male.

  
  


“Come on Lucas!” Fuel smiled, grabbing his shaky hand. Running off with the blonde.

  
  


Lucas’ worried face turned into a smile as he ran off with Fuel.

  
  


_ “Homos,” _ Claus muttered, looking up at the towering castle. “Now to light this baby up, heh…” He smiled, walking towards it.

What felt like an eternity ended, he reached the castle, swiftly entering the reserved area, no security noticing his entrance.

He pulled out one of his ‘fancy futuristic gadgets’ It had a function of storing objects.

The device scanned the area, a hologram of a large gasoline jug showed up, Claus pressed a button and it appeared in thin air.

The mischievous twin chucked and knocked over the jug, gasoline leaking on the Castle’s floor.

He carefully laid a long piece of string on the same ‘accident area’, leading it outside of the castle.

“Done!” He announced, the visitors not batting an eye.

  
  


Claus pressed another button his little device which shot out a beam of light into the sky. He loved his high-tech devices.

  
  


Fuel and Lucas noticed the light as they were just about to get on a rollercoaster. The two sadly nodded and ran over to the castle, hand in hand.

The duo caught up and proceeded to fall over, catching their breath.

  
  


“There you are!” Claus smiled, “Hold this please?” Claus handed the string over to Lucas, a sly smile on his face.

“Ah- Okay,” Lucas responded. He held the dry string as he got up from the ground.

“Fuel, hold this!” Claus handed him a  _ LIGHTER hahaha _

  
  


“Okay…?” The confused boy held the lighter in his hand, what a weird design it had…

  
  


“Fuel.” Claus called out, “LIGHTER up.” He giggled at his pun, Fuel rolling his eyes.

  
  


“But why?” Fuel asked

  
  


“JUST CAUSE!” Claus yelled, which panicked the boy! Sparking a fire on the lighter, which was close to the string.

  
  


Lucas looked at the string which was on FIRE! He dropped the string instantly as it burnt, strand by strand.

  
  


“AHH! What was that for Claus?” Lucas pouted  


  
  


“For this.” The ginger chuckled, looking at the castle.

  
  


In an instant, the burning string reached the spilled gasoline, starting a fire inside the castle.

The castle burst in flames, causing the visitors to scream in horror.

  
  


“CLAUS WHAT THE F… FRIG?!” The blonde twin yelled, looking at the burning castle.

  
  


“What? It’s Disney!” Claus beamed, showing no remorse at all.

  
  


“YOU BURNT IT! YOU MONSTER! WE’RE GOING TO JAIL!” Fuel cried, covering his face with his small hands.

  
  


“I got this ya crybabies.” Claus groaned, teleporting the three back to their house.

  
  


Lucas and Fuel blinked, looking at the scenery around them.

  
  


Boney, the hill, the sheep.

Huh.

  
  


“If you dumbos excuse me!” Claus put the device in his pocket. “I’m going back inside.” 

Claus went inside the house, leaving the two boys speechless and confused.

-

**_Later that day…_ **

  
  


On an old-fashioned TV, the news was on. Flint was sitting on a chair reading a book while Claus and Lucas were getting ready to go to bed.

**“Open fire on Disney-World’s Cinderella’s castle,”** The Tv spoke.

Claus rushed over to the Tv, watching the news report.

  
  


**“Suspects saw a young orange-haired boy and his geeky tech to be the cause of the flames if you know him. Contact your local authorities.”**

  
  


Claus giggled, “That must’ve been a crazy fire I bet!” As he saw the aftermath on the screen.

  
  


“And there must be a crazy person behind it eh?” Flint added with a chuckle, putting his book down.

  
  


“You bet dad! I hope they find the culprit!” Claus smiled, looking up at his dad, who had such a deadly stare at the young boy.

  
  


“Dad?” Claus’ smile turning into a worried frown.

  
  


“Claus…” “Did you do that darn fire right there…?” Flint angrily asked, catching Lucas’ attention.

  
  


“No way! I’d be a crazy boy! And you didn’t raise a crazy boy you know!” Claus awkwardly laughed, looking away.

  
  


“C’mere!” Flint grabbed Claus by the ear, dragging him outside of the house.

Lucas gasped as he heard the yelling from outside.

  
  


“YOU DAMN DISGRACE, WHY WOULD YOU BURN DOWN DISNEY! YOUR MOTHER INFACT, LOVED DISNEY YOU MISTAKE. I CAN’T BELIEVE IT, NO CLUB PENGUIN FOR A MONTH! AND GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR FANCY GADGETS!” Flint yelled, moving Claus to tears.

“Yes, dad.” Claus sighed, giving his fancy little remote thingy to his father, who instantly crushed it with his fist.

“Get in ‘ere.” Flint demanded, opening the door.

Claus sadly walked in, Flint slamming the door in anger behind him.

  
  


Lucas laughed, “It’s what he deserves.” He cooed, with an unnerving smile following his words.

  
  


The end


End file.
